The First Time
by Snicker Puff
Summary: Angel and Collins' first time together. And another first for Angel.


Collins carefully pulled off Angel's Santa coat, hanging it neatly on the hook by her door, along with his own. His breath was shallow as he gazed at her, taking in her beautiful form openly for the first time that night. Up until this moment, all he'd had were discreet glances and clandestine touches. Now, he could gaze at her for as long as he wanted, and he did; drinking her in, etching her image forever in his mind.

Finally, Collins moved to her, watching her face as she took in his own features the way he had just done. He brought his hands to her cheeks, gently, leaning in to kiss her. A soft sigh escaped Angel at the feel of his mouth on hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Deepening the kiss, Collins let his hands slide down her back, running over her waist, her hips. He pushed his fingers under her shirt, drawing little patterns on the bare skin of her lower back, and Angel shivered at the sensation. She wanted more.

Breaking away from their kiss, Angel took his hand in hers, walking backward toward her bedroom, tugging him along with her as she watched him, her eyes filled with love and lust. Collins followed eagerly, a bit of a silly grin playing on his lips.

Once in her bedroom, Angel sat Collins on her bed and stood before him, smiling down at him. She felt her face flush as he looked up at her; never had she seen such love, such desire, such wonder, all directed at _her_. Slowly, she removed her wig, setting it on her dresser before running her hands over her stomach. She pushed her shirt up a little, letting her hands play over her bare skin, hips swaying gently to a rhythm only she could hear.

Collins swallowed hard, eyes riveted to Angel's hands, and licked his lips as he watched her lift her shirt over her head and toss it to the ground. Her hands still played over her stomach, and now they moved upward, running over her chest as she watched him, a playful smirk on her face.

Suddenly, Collins simply couldn't sit still any longer. Watching her hands run over her soft, creamy skin, he wanted nothing more than to replace them with his own and he stood, moving to her, capturing her gaze with his own. Collins brushed her hands away, placing his own on her sides, drawing little hearts on her stomach with his thumbs. Never looking away from her eyes, Collins let his hands roam over her stomach and chest. Angel's lips parted slightly in a soft moan as his hands brushed over her peaked nipples and he couldn't resist; he leaned down, kissing her passionately.

Collins felt Angel's hands move under his shirt, running over his back and tugging upward, and he helped her remove it, tossing it to the floor with hers. He stood before her, hands stilling on her chest, as she explored his skin, his eyes sliding shut as she ran her hands over him. Collins jumped slightly when he felt Angel's lips on his nipple, groaning as she added her tongue and teeth, pulling gently at it.

"Angel," he breathed.

Angel removed her mouth from him, smiling up at him and pushing him gently onto the bed, onto his back, climbing over him until she was straddling his legs. She leaned in and pressed her lips briefly against his before beginning to kiss her way down his body. Her lips set off fireworks wherever they landed, and Collins moaned, squirming slightly beneath her. When she had reached his stomach, Angel let her tongue dart out, dipping into his navel as her fingers worked at the buttons on his pants.

Collins moved his hands over Angel's, helping her to remove his pants and briefs. He blushed slightly at the expression on Angel's face as she gazed at his erection. He was about to sit up, to help her remove the clothes that blocked his own view of her naked body, when she wrapped her small hand around his length. Collins gasped, head falling back onto the pillows as his hips bucked upward of their own accord.

Angel smiled, pleased at his reaction. Stroking him slowly, she bent her head down, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. She moaned low in her throat at the taste of him, better than she could have imagined, and watched as he writhed under her.

The sensation of Angel's warm mouth on him was almost overwhelming and Collins could only moan, hands running through her short hair as he lost himself in the moment. As the pleasure built, he gently pulled Angel up to him, kissing her mouth and rolling her onto her back. He needed to stop her, wanted to pleasure her in the same way before he was too far gone.

Echoing her earlier movements, Collins pulled off Angel's skirt, tights and panties, gazing in awe at her beauty, naked beneath him. He settled himself between her legs, running his tongue from the base of her shaft to the head, then wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently. Angel's body twisted beneath him, his tenderness something she'd never before experienced, and her heart swelled with love for him.

"Collins," she breathed, reaching out to him, and he shivered, hearing his name spoken like that. He let her slip from his mouth and moved up to her, kissing her deeply as he let his weight settle on her smaller form.

Angel's hand reached out to her bedside drawer and Collins broke away from their kiss as she pressed a small bottle of lube into his hand. He rolled off her slightly, giving himself better access as he coated his fingers with the cool gel. Moving his hand between her legs, he rubbed gently against her entrance, slipping one finger inside her. Angel's eyes fluttered shut, her breath coming in short gasps as she pushed her hips down against his hand. Collins' own breath quickened, feeling her tightness around his finger and he added a second, carefully preparing her for him.

Angel felt as though she would burst if things didn't progress, and she grabbed the lube from his hand, squirting a large amount onto the palm of her hand. She wrapped her hand around his thick member, stroking firmly, causing Collins to moan low in his throat. His mind was racing, nearly overwhelmed by the situation, by his feelings for Angel, by her hand on him.

Collins shifted his weight back onto Angel, resting between her legs and looking deeply into her eyes. He wanted to make love to her so badly, but he needed to know she was ready. He found everything he was looking for in her eyes, her love and desire for him written all over her face. Slowly, Collins slid into her, stilling part way to allow her time to adjust to his size. He groaned, kissing her softly, one hand playing with a nipple, pinching and twisting it lightly to distract her from any pain he may have caused.

Angel gasped as Collins entered her, wrapping her arms around him. He was being so gentle with her. It was something she'd only ever imagined, but had never believed could happen to her. Her past experiences with men had always been quick, rough; a way for them to get off, never caring about Angel's pleasure. Here, with Collins, she was experiencing a whole new world and it made her whole body ache with love. She pressed her hips upward, seeking more of him, and Collins complied, pushing himself deeper into her. He filled her so completely, yet the accompanying pain she'd always experienced wasn't there. He felt so good inside her, so… right.

"Oh, God… Collins," she moaned, pressing her lips against his.

"Angel," he echoed, setting a slow, loving rhythm.

Collins moved gently within Angel, pulling out slowly, pausing briefly with just the tip of his cock inside her, then burying himself in her as deeply as he could. He wanted to pleasure her, wanted this to be as amazing an experience for her as it was for him. He returned Angel's kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, before trailing kisses down to her chin, her neck, her chest. He let his tongue dart out to run over her chest, loving the way her body arched under him when he took her nipple between his teeth. Collins shifted his body slightly, never breaking his rhythm, wrapping his hand around her shaft and stroking her in time with his thrusts.

Angel lost herself to him, to his rhythm, feeling like her body was on fire. An endless stream of moans passed from her lips, mixing with his name and gasps of pleasure. She writhed beneath him, hips moving between his hand and his cock. Angel had never before felt such bliss, such complete ecstasy, and she could feel her pleasure mounting with each stroke. She ran her hands over Collins' back, his sides; ran her fingers through his hair, placing sweet kisses on each inch of skin she could reach.

Angel's hands on him, her lips on him, made Collins shiver, and he increased his pace, moving more quickly, but just as gently. He felt Angel respond, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Her words and her whimpers aroused him more than he'd ever thought possible and he moaned loudly against her chest. Raising his head, he looked into Angel's eyes, the emotion there sending waves of… something indescribable coursing through him.

"My Angel," he breathed, still holding her gaze, "I love you."

Collins words echoed through Angel heart. She could feel tears burning her eyes, blurring her vision, but blinked them away. She had to see him; had to see the love in his eyes, the truth of his words. It was there. Love; truth; his soul bared for her to see.

"Collins…" she breathed, "I love you, Collins."

The intensity of the moment, the way he was loving her, the look in his eyes, were more than Angel could handle and she shattered under him, screaming his name. She came hard between them, body twisting under him, hips thrusting up against him as she rode out her orgasm.

Collins held her tightly against him as she came, the clenching of her body bringing him to the brink of his own climax. The pleasure on her face as she shuddered beneath him sent him over the edge. Pushing deep inside her one last time, he cried out to her, coming hard and collapsing on top of her, body shaking. He buried his face in her neck, whispering nonsensical words to her about how wonderful she was, how beautiful, how much he loved her.

In time, their bodies stilled, and they lay quietly together, arms wrapped around each other, Collins kissing up and down Angel's neck. As his kisses reached the tender spot just below her ear, Collins felt a warm, salty wetness on his lips. Raising his head, he looked down at Angel, surprised to see her crying. Concerned, he brushed her tears away, tilting her head so she was looking at him.

"Angel?" he asked softly, "What is it?"

Angel gazed up at Collins, and the tears spilled once more. No one had ever loved her like this; ever made love to her like Collins had. She'd never climaxed with a man inside her, or even beside her. She'd been used and left, her only pleasure coming from herself. That Collins had brought her to orgasm, had cared about her pleasure, was more than she could have dreamed of.

"You…" she began, voice breaking as Collins stroked her cheek, "I've never… You're the first man who ever… who ever…" she sighed, unsure of what she wanted to say. "I've never… had an orgasm with a man before," she admitted finally, blushing and turning away from him.

Collins was taken aback. He couldn't comprehend how anyone could make love to Angel without bringing her to her climax. Simply couldn't grasp the idea of selfishly taking from her, this wonderful, amazing person, and giving her nothing in return. His eyes grew misty at the thought, and he turned her to face him once again.

"I promise you, Angel," he whispered, voice raw with emotion, "This may be the first time, but it won't be the last."


End file.
